


Mutual Strength

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Species Swap, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John turned himself into a troll, but he can't handle his own strength. He goes to Equius for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> [ ultistes-meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/) said:  
> Maybe some John and Equius? I need them in my life. Fav troll and fave kid. Just friends or matesprits, either works for me. (Though I understand if you can't write certain characters, I am so bad at writing Equius myself). Hey, maybe John somehow turns into a troll and Equius is there to help him or something(personally I love the thought of highblood John)? Just a thought, might be fun to use :3

You're startled from your work by a knock at the door. For a moment, you think that Aurthour will get it for you, but you remember that is very unlikely from beyond the grave and heave yourself to your feet. Your workbench creaks when you lean on it, but doesn't break. Good. 

It's John at the door, but ... not as you last saw him. For a moment, your mind struggles to realise what exactly it is about him that has changed, not because the change isn't dramatic, because it  _is,_  but rather because the man in front of you is a troll. Some part of you is always a little surprised to see the lack of horns and strange colours of the humans, possibly because you haven't spent a great deal of time around them to get used to it. 

'Hey,' he says dejectedly.

'Good evening,' you say. 'Would you like to come in?'

He follows you into your hive. For a moment, you dither over which room to receive him in, before settling on your workshop. This is unlikely to be a social call, and everywhere else feels too personal.

You offer him a stool and take another. 

'What can I do for you, John?' you say. 

He raises his eyebrow incredulously. He really does make a handsome troll. You never got the appeal of the human's look, it's just ... well, it's not your place to say, regardless. 

'Uh, I turned myself into a troll?' he says, as if he's wondering if you're particularly dense. 

'Yes, I can see that,' you say. 'I quite like your horns.'

You do. They are thick and long for his age, and almost straight, just the smallest curve out and back. They remind you of Feferi's, but stronger. 

He gapes at you. 

'Is there a problem?'

'Yes!?' He fists his jeans as if trying to rein in the impulse to move his hands. Hmm, you wonder if the change is purely physical, or if perhaps he has inherited emotional and social changes as well. He's always been very mild, but you've suspected that humans don't get angry the way trolls do for some time. 'I'm fucking dangerous like this, okay? I thought it would be fine, but it's not, and I need you to change me back.'

You frown at that without meaning to. You much prefer the look of him this way. But, of course, it isn't for you to say how others look, no matter how aesthetically pleasing their skin is when it's the much more reasonable shade of grey. 

'How did you do it in the first place?' you ask. 'And why?'

'I'm an ectobiologist,' he says, shrugging. 'It mostly involves pushing buttons and making slime.' 

He sighs, goes to run his hand through his hair and hits his fingertips on his horn by mistake. You are very careful to not let how endearing you find that show. 

'And, I thought it would be fun, you know ... To see what it's like to be a troll.'

You really are the superior race, so that is quite understandable. 

'How do you expect me to help with that?' you ask. You wonder if you should be deferring to him. It is hard to know without the hemospectrum to guide you. You suppose he did save everyone,  _and_ he made godtier. Actually, he  _is_  part of the hemospectrum now. You wonder if you can casually touch him to gauge the temperature of his blood. 

'Well, I went to change myself back, but my stupid body is way too strong and i fucked up the doodad that changed me. And Dirk's god knows where, probably running through the woods naked with Jake or whatever it is they do in their weirdo kingdom. You're good with technology.'

He shrugs. 

'I suppose if you really want to be human again,' you sigh. 

'Why d'you say it like that?' he says, defensively.

'If I put myself in your shoes, it is true that I would prefer to be how I was hatched. It's just a shame to upgrade yourself and then immediately go back.'

His mouth twists to the side like he's uncomfortable. 

'I  _knooow_. I haven't even gotten to charge anyone with these ridiculous things!' he says, gesturing at his horns. 'But I gave Dave a high-five and he actually cried I hit him so hard. I don't want to hurt anyone.'

You nod seriously. 

'It is a difficulty.'

'Don't pretend you know what it's like,' he says, suddenly angry. 'To have  _no_ idea how strong you are or if you're gonna hurt the people you care about. It fucking sucks, okay?'

'John,' you say. 'There's a reason Nepeta is my moirail. I cannot touch anyone else carelessly. The strength you are describing is familiar to me, but not to all trolls.'

He looks at you with wide eyes. 

'Does that mean ...'

He pauses for a long moment.

'Could I touch you? Everything feels different and I can't even ...' he breaks off again. 'Is that too weird?'

You scoot your stool closer to his. He looks at you for a long moment before  _very_ gently placing his hand on your arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Another nsfw one, this time JohnEquius... If possible :3

He matches your temperature exactly, he matches your  _strength_  exactly, and it's overwhelming to say the least. You have held yourself in for so long, trained yourself to make every first instinct a gentle one. It feels like entering Sgrub did, like you finally have an outlet. 

He's used to confidence in action in a way you're not, even if he's not used to the body he's in. He smashes his lips to yours, and crushes his arms around your neck. You wrap your arms around his waist, gentle as always, before you remember that you don't have to be. You hold him properly, and it sends the most delicious, satisfying ache through you. 

You want him closer, want to let yourself go even further to your instincts like you're never allowed to. You dig your claws into his shirt and pull, ripping the fabric from his body.

'Oh, fiddlesticks,' you say, stepping backwards. John matches your movement, keeping close to you.

'What?' he says. 

'I apologise ...' you say, holding the piece of ruined shirt up. 'That was very improper.'

'Good,' he says, grinning at you. 'I'm pretty sure sex is supposed to be improper, dude.'

He doesn't wait for you to wrap your mind around that, just grabs you by the unbroken horn and pulls you down for another kiss. You make a protesting sound, because that  _really is_  improper, but you give up and just kiss him instead. He claws down your chest and giggles at the way your singlet practically dissolves under him. You are hit with the sudden realisation that he's going to be using his full capabilities for the first time as well, and it's going to be amazing for both of you. 

He reaches for your belt and it snaps. 

'Oh, shit, I didn't actually mean that one,' he says. 

'Understandable,' you say. You unbutton and unzip your jeans yourself. 'May I?' 

He nods and you do the same for him. You press close to him again and he wraps his arms around you, looking a bit uncertain. 

'I don't really know what I'm doing?' he says.

'Just what feels nice,' you say, mimicking the advice you were given rather forcefully your first time. You have been forced to acknowledge that while rule books might exist, they are not conducive to enjoyment. 

Your bulge wriggles out of your pants and towards him. It slips in his pants and curls around his bulge, which twists up and around yours instinctively. 

'Oh,  _god,_ ' John says.

His bulge clenches around yours and you groan, letting your head fall onto his shoulder. You step closer still and your bulge slips closer to his nook, teasing at the edges and unable to get further in whilst still tangled up in his. 

'Fuck,' John says. 'Fuck, Equius, I don't think I can hold it in.'

'Why would you do that?' you ask as your bulge finally releases his enough to press into his nook. 

He cries out when he comes, his claws digging into your shoulders enough to break the skin. You wriggle deeper, the feeling of him tensing around your bulge absolutely delicious. John pants as he recovers. 

'What?' he says.

'Hmm?' you hum, kissing his neck lightly.

'Um, no bucket-load of come?' he says.

'Humans spill the first time they climax?'

'Oh  _god_ ,' he says. 


End file.
